


First Impressions

by cero_ate



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy acquires a new purpose, and meets a hot redhead</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Roy stared down at the small squalling human, confused at how she had come to be. All he knew was a gorgeous red head and trust him, he knew gorgeous redheads, he was on the same team as Kory after all even if they didn’t call themselves a team. They were so a team. Him, Jason and Kory. Team Awesome.

But anyway, squalling human. Yeah. Blue box appeared with a groaning sound, the gorgeous redhead pops out with a small squalling redheaded baby, and she hands the baby to him. He would so remember having sex with that woman but he didn’t. And she claimed the baby was his. Baby Lian. She was kind of cute, but he was so confused. Wasn’t like he could give it back, the blue box had vworped invisible as soon as the hottie disappeared back into it. And he was left with a baby. How was he going to explain this to Jason and Kori that he now had a baby he didn't even remember fathering. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
